


It's Hard to Forget Someone (Who Gave You So Much to Remember)

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfortember, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sorry but she is, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is trying his best, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Ever since his Aunt died, Peter would just cry at random. Sometimes he doesn't even realize that he's crying; he just does and doesn't really know how to stop. Tony helps.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Kudos: 52
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	It's Hard to Forget Someone (Who Gave You So Much to Remember)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Comfortember prompt: Crying

Peter didn't even realize it was happening once again. That was the thing; he never noticed it was happening until someone pointed it out by asking if he was okay, or if it got to the point where his body was wracking with sobs. 

See, ever since his Aunt died, Peter would just cry at random. Sometimes he doesn't even realize that he's crying; he just does and doesn't really know how to stop. He would just be doing a mundane thing like homework, or working in the lab - something so innocent and normal - and the next thing he knew, tears were streaming down his face.

He didn't understand why this was happening. Tony said it was normal, that grief showed itself in really weird ways, but Peter just thought it was because _she_ wasn't here. May wasn't there to check in and make sure his homework was done, she wasn't there to ask about what was happening in the lab currently; she wasn't there. And somehow, even if he didn't think about it, his body still knew and still reacted to that fact. 

So, when he was in the kitchen with Tony, helping him make dinner, he didn't notice when tears began to roll down his cheeks again until Tony gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. What's going on, Bud?" Tony quietly asks, making Peter blink away the remaining tears in his eyes. 

"I don't know." Peter mutters, being quick to wipe his face with his shirt sleeves. Tony just nodded in return, knowing that it was best to be patient and allow Peter to gather his thoughts and figure out wat could possible be bothering him. 

"That's alright, Bud. Why don't you go chill out in the living room while I finish up in here?" Tony offers, giving a small smile when Peter nodded in agreement and began walking into the living room.

Once Peter made himself comfortable on the couch, he thought back to what he was doing and what happened while he was doing it that could make him upset. 

His Aunt didn't cook much. Whenever she did, it usually ended in disaster, so she would usually either cook premade food, order something, or have Peter cook. They usually were never in the kitchen together at the same time so he wasn't sure why him and Tony working around each other in the kitchen made him sad.

Peter leaned back in the couch, wiping the rest of the tears off of his face as Tony walked into the living room and sat down next to him. 

"What's happening in the big brain of yours, hmm?" Tony asks, pushing some of Peter's curls out of his face for him.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just sad. I just... _miss her,_ so much, and sometimes I guess it all comes to head all at once." Peter explains, shrugging and sniffing away the rest of the tears that were threatening to escape. "I'm sure that doesn't make sense."

"That makes total sense, Buddy." Tony disagrees.

"It does?" Peter asks with slight hope in his voice. And how could Tony do anything other than comfort and reassure this innocent soul. 

"Of course it does. I probably understand too well what you're going through. I mean, my mom has been gone for years - to put it lightly - and I still have those moments where I don't realize I miss her so much until it's too late and it all boils over." Tony explains, wrapping his arm around Peter and pulling him close.

"It's okay, Buddy, to feel sad for no reason; it's a sad thing to have happened and takes a really long time to heal, even if you think you're already healed." Tony continues to comfort, Peter looking up at the older man with a smile.

"I'm really glad you adopted me. You're really good at knowing what to say to make me feel better." Peter admits, effectively making Tony's heart burst from all of the love he felt. 

"I'm glad I did too, Pete. So incredibly glad." 

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end fics haha


End file.
